Broken Promises
by bluetomboyotaku
Summary: When Rukia's home life takes a turn for the worst, she is forced to run away and seek medical help for her brother. During her search for a hospital she stumbles apon Kurosaki Clinic and it's owner, Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia grow closer as they look into Byakuya's health, but when she receives some disturbing news, she is no longer quite so sure she wants to return...
1. Intro

**A/N  
I personally don't think that my story, Inner Feelings, is going particularly well so I'm no longer going to be updating it. Seeing as its no longer going on, I thought I might as well reveal the basic story line to tie up all the loose ends: Rukia and Ichigo meet, fall in love but try to keep their feelings to themselves. Ichigo gets a job where Rukia works, but eventually makes her lose her job, she vows never to love him again. Ichigo does multiple things to make her love him again, and eventually her true feelings surface and the start going out.  
Anyway, here is my first one-shot!**

**Broken Promises  
**

Intro:

The night breathed through the apartment like a dark animal. The ticking of a clock. The groan of a floorboard as she slipped out of her room. All was drowned by the silence. But Rukia loved the night. She felt it on her skin like a promise. Like a cloak woven from freedom and danger.  
Outside, the stars were paled by the glaring lights of the city, and the large apartment was stained with her brother's anger. He did not wake as she stole past his room toward the front hall.

_I can't believe it actually came to this. I never wanted to do this to him, but I have no longer have a choice….._Rukia thought as she carefully opened a drawer. The key lay right next to the pills her brother took. Its cool metal nestled in her palm as she stepped back out into the dark corridor.  
With the key now in her pocket, she silently rushed back to her room and took a large, full backpack from under her bed, and slipped it onto her shoulders.

_I have what I need. Its finally time to do it._ And with that, she went to the front door, unlocked it, and slipped unprotected into the shadows of Karakura City.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N  
Broken Promises was originally going to be a one-shot, but I got a kinda writers block after only writing the intro. I was going to leave the intro in document form and continue writing when the writer's block shifted but a couple of my friends heard I was doing some more writing and asked me to put it out as soon as possible. So I decided to just put out the intro and turn it into several chapters. But because of this, the chapters will probably be quite short. Anyway, enjoy!**

Broken Promises  
Chapter 1: Kurosaki Clinic

_God dammit, why the hell does it have to rain on the one night I finally decide to help my brother? _Rukia questioned herself as she stumbled blindly through the pouring rain. As she was attempting to read the broken, old road sign, she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. A sharp, male voice gently hissed into her ear "If you do exactly as I say and do not turn round, you will come to no harm." His soft lips brushed her ear as he spoke. Her brain was sending rapid electric charges through her body as she desperately tried to think of a way to escape from the terrible man. _What the hell is this pervert going to do to me? I need to think of some way to get away from him. _Thought Rukia as the man steered her down alleyway after alleyway.  
After several agonisingly long minutes, Rukia had pieced together a plan. _It's not the best plan I've ever thought of, but it'll have to do. Kick him in his "area" then run. Simple, but very affective, time to put this into action.  
_A couple of moments later, Rukia broke free of his firm grasp and thrust her foot forward as hard as she could, then ran. She felt she had never run so fast in her life, but due to running so hard she had to stop after only a couple of minutes. Luckily, she could not see a single silhouette other than her own. Looking round, she noticed a brightly illuminated sign on a small house that read: Kurosaki Clinic.  
It wasn't exactly what she had in mind but it would be a lot better than nothing. She wearily made her way up the drive, and was surprised when she found that the front door was unlocked. She barely made it inside before her knees collapsed. She drew a large breath and somehow made it up the stairs, but just as he reached the top she felt an overwhelming sense of dizziness, and with that, passed out.

-x-

When she awoke, she found herself laying down on the comfiest bed imaginable. She looked around the room and noticed: an empty desk and chair, a built in closet, and a small chest of drawers at the end of the bed. She also noticed that the closet looked very much like the one she had at home, she would always hide in when her brother went on a rage, and very soon she somehow found herself clambering out of the bed and wondering over to the closet. As she opened the sliding door, she smelt a faint aroma of strawberries. After happily climbing onto the shelf, she slid the door shut behind her. A warm feeling of relief spread over her as she curled into ball and drifted off to sleep.

-x-

She opened her eyes to an orange haired teenager staring down at her with a curious expression on his face.  
"GAAAHHH!" Rukia screamed in surprise.  
"Hey, it's alright now, you don't have to worry about a thing." His voice was oddly soft as a small smile stretched over his young face.  
Rukia did not know why, but she felt that she could trust this man. She had always been over cautious of men, mainly because of the influence her brother had on her.  
"I brought some lunch for you, but you don't have to eat it seeing as you've got such a nasty bump on your head." She still couldn't figure out why that voice was so soothing.

"Thanks, but how on earth did I hurt my head?" Rukia asked, suddenly feeling quizzical as she climbed out of the closet on sat cross legged on the man's bed.  
"You passed out then feel down our stairs. Do you know how you got here, and more importantly, what is your name?" He replied softly.  
"My name is Kuchiki Rukia and-" She was interrupted when a tall man in his mid-thirties came bursting foot first through the door, aiming for the teen who was sitting directly next to her. The orange haired guy simply leaned to one side and let the crazy man fly through the window instead.  
A couple of moments later the man jumped back through the broken wind and yelled in the boy's face:  
"Ichigo, my son! How could you do this to me? You invite an unknown, wounded girl into your room and don't tell me?" He paused then turned to Rukia "Who are you anyway?"  
Ichigo decided to speak for her "She's called Kuchiki Rukia and I'm just trying to find out how she got here."  
And with that, both the men turned to face her, and began a long reel of questions.

-x-

**A/N  
Yay! Chapter 1 finished. I know that wasn't really at the same standard as the intro but I promise the standard will rise with every coming chapter. I currently and finishing of chapter 6 (I've had A LOT of free time) **


End file.
